gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Safehouses in GTA V
In Grand Theft Auto V - as in previous Grand Theft Auto games - Safehouses are available for the three protagonists to use. Each protagonist has one main and one they will temporarily reside in. Only Trevor has two safehouses at one time, and does at the end of the game. Michael has two between Caida Libre and Monkey Business, but cannot access one. Only Franklin's can be accessed by another protagonist with ease. Characters' Safehouses Each character has their own individual safehouse. Every safehouse gives the player the opportunity to save the game by sleeping on the bed, heal with a First Aid Kit, change their clothing at a wardrobe, store vehicles in a garage, and watch the in-game television. The player is also able to use drugs (Jimmy's bong in Michael's House, Franklin's bong at the Whispymound Drive property and Trevor's solvent gas in his trailer) and/or drink alcohol as well. Weapons cannot be equipped inside and the beds cannot be used to save by other characters. For example, Franklin cannot save the game in Michael's House, and so on. Franklin Michael Trevor Trivia *The player was able to buy safehouses in GTA V's beta, as seen in the gameplay video. This feature is only available in Grand Theft Auto Online. *3671 Whispymound Drive and the Vanilla Unicorn are the only safehouses where every protagonist can enter. *Trevor's Trailer is the only safehouse that can be used by two different protagonists. *Trevor is the only protagonist who owns two safehouses simultaneously if you only include the ones obtained via story mode. *The Clinton Residence becomes unavailable after Hotel Assassination, including the garage. If there was a vehicle inside, it will remain locked inside for the rest of the game and the player won't be able to retrieve it anymore. It's recommended to clear the garage before this mission and move the desired vehicle to the Grove Street Garage or use it as the getaway vehicle and then store it at the new Vinewood Hills safehouse. (However, if this option is followed, the vehicle must be parked out of sight of the Hotel Assassination mission trigger otherwise the car will vanish after the cutscene). *Michael is the only protagonist that never had a new safehouse. (Trevor's Trailer was just a temporary safehouse due to Michael and Trevor being exiled from Los Santos after Caida Libre and before finishing Monkey Business) *In every safehouse, there is at least one resident (or, in the case of the Vanilla Unicorn, employees) other than the protagonist. **In the Clinton Residence, the permanent residents are: Franklin Clinton and Chop (until the Hotel Assassination), and Denise Clinton. **In Michael's Mansion, the permanent residents are: Michael De Santa, Amanda De Santa, Tracey De Santa, and Jimmy De Santa. **In Trevor's Trailer, the permanent residents are: Trevor Phillips, Ron Jakowski, Michael De Santa (temporairly), and Patricia Madrazo (temporairly). **In Floyd's Apartment, the permanent residents (until Hang Ten) are: Floyd Hebert, Trevor Phillips, Debra, and Wade Hebert. **At 3671 Whispymound Drive, the permanent residents are: Franklin Clinton and Chop. **At the Vanilla Unicorn, the permanent employees and residents are: Trevor Phillips, Wade Hebert and the employees (including strippers, bartenders, DJs, secuirity guards, and a register lady). Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Locations